Rebeldes
by kimizuka villarruel
Summary: Siempre los trataron como niños pequeños, nunca los dejaban hacer lo que querían, Ahora que ellos están lejos, Nuestro grupo sale a buscar su propia Aventura y diversión, lejos de la mirada de los adultos.
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les guste, para aquellos que no quieren seguir siendos tradados como bebes o niños pequeños

Inuyasha: dayu no corras tanto que te puedes dar un mal golpe (dijo el hanyou regañando a su hijo)

Dayu: perdóname papá.

Kagome: inuyasha no seas así con el, recuerda que tiene 6 años.

Inuyasha: bien, oye vamos a visitar a kikio y naraku verdad.

Kagome: si, recuerdas que revivieron a narake, kikio, hakudoshi, kanna, kagura, byakuya, los 7 guerreros, hiten y manten.

Inuyasha: si, quien diría que los 7 guerreros terminarían siendo los protectores de los aldeanos de su aldea, hiten y manten no destruyan a todo humano que se les cruce, kagura terminaría enamorada de el estúpido de mi medio hermano sesshomaru aunque este no la trata como una amiga sino como una mujer para pasar el rato y que kikio se olvidara de mi y se casara con naraku quien no a tenido problemas con nosotros.

Kagome: cosas de la vida.

En ese momento llega un joven que aparentaba 20 años de edad, con un kimono (el mismo que usaba en toda la serie solo que mas grande, y si no lo describo es por que soy muy mala describiendo), acercándose a la pareja.

¿?: Hola como están.

Kagome: muy bien mi pequeño shippo y tu.

Shippo: `` _pequeño, siempre lo mismo´´_ bien por que me voy a reunir con mi compadres al llegar a la casa de naraku, por que según hakudoshi tienen un festín hoy para todos, el cual va sesshomaru, rin, kohaku, sango, miroku, hiten, manten y soten.

Inuyasha: oye shippo y a ti ¿quien te invito?

Shippo: pues mi compadre hakudoshi y mi comadre kanna que todavía no muestra emoción hacia mi pero no importa.

Kagoma: bueno shippo, te gustaría acompañarnos ya que nos dirigimos hacia el mismo camino.

Inuyasha: KAGOME (dijo molesto)

Kagome: QUE QUIERES INUYASHA (respondió muy enojada)

Inuyasha: nada (respondió asustado)

Shippo: ok, kagome gracias.

Kagome no fue nada.

_MIENTRAS CON MIROKU Y SANGO_

Sango: niños no se ensucien recuerden que vamos a casa de un amigo a comer.

¿?: Pero mamá.

¿?: Por que ahí que ir.

Miroku: niños háganle caso a su madre.

¿?: Su padre tiene razón, si su madre se enoja no les daré golosinas.

Sango: kohaku.

¿?: ¡Tío kohaku ¡

Kohaku: sora, natsu como han estado.

Sora/Natsu: bien tío, muchas gracias y usted.

Kohaku: muy bien también y mejor cuando las veo, un momento falta uno des mis sobrino.

Sango: si es verdad, ¿Dónde te metiste yûki?

Yûki: aquí estoy (dijo apareciendo por detrás de kohaku y lanzándose encima)

Kohaku: hola campeón como has estado.

Yûki: bien tío, sabes hoy vamos a casa del Sr. Naraku y la Sra. Kikio por que según mis padres nos invitaron para cenar.

Kohaku: si ya lo sabía.

Miroku: ¿lo sabías? ¿Quien te lo dijo?

Kohaku: nadie también e sido invitado a la cena, por parte de kanna.

Miroku: debes traer a esa muchacha loca por ti mi querido cuñadito (dicho esto sango le pega hasta dejarlo inconsciente)

Kohaku: las cosas no cambian nunca (dijo kohaku recordando los viejos tiempos atrás)

Sango: hermanito ya que vamos al mismo destino por que no vamos juntos.

Sora/natsu/Yûki: si, por favor tío di que si.

Kohaku: `` _hermanito no sabes que ya cresi mujer´´_ ok, si ustedes insisten no le veo el problema.

Sora/natsu/Yûki: EH¡

Miroku: si (dijo sobando se el rostro)

_MIENTRAS QUE EN CASTILLO SESSHOMARU_

Jaken: amo bonito, seguro que no quiere ir a la casa a cenar con naraku y la sacerdotisa kikio.

Sesshomaru: no jaken `` _por que ir a casa de ese asqueroso hanyou, para colmo el era nuestro enemigo como se le ocurre que iremos a su casa así no mas después de lo que hiso, piensa que yo el gran lord del oeste sesshomaru, ira a su casa por que nos invita a comer, debe estar loco para eso ´´_ pensó

En ese momento, rin llega ante sesshomaru y jaken.

Rin: ¡señor sesshomaru¡

Jaken: niña que es todo este alboroto, te mas educación y mas respeto cuando te diriges al amo sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: dime rin, que deseas.

Rin: hakudoshi me invito a cenar a casa de naraku y tan bien me dijo que naraku los invito así que, podemos ir por favor.

Jaken: lo siento rin, el amo sesshomaru dijo que…

Sesshomaru: saldremos en media hora a casa de naraku.

Jaken: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡

Pensamiento de sesshomaru: `` _yo no quiero ir a encontrarme con naraku y kagura pero rin quiere ir así que me sacrificare por ella´´._

Jaken: entonces mocosa ve a arreglarte.

Rin: `` _mocosa, mocosa, mocosa haber si enpiesan a verme como una adulta´´_ me retiro.

_MIENTRAS EN CASA DE NARAKU_

Kikio: naraku crees que vengan a comer.

Naraku: claro que si, sino yo mismo iré por ellos aunque tenga que comenzar una nueva guerra entre nosotros por ti.

Kikio: ah, naraku que tierno eres (le da un beso apasionado en los labios)

TOK, TOK, TOK.

Kikio: LLEGARON (grito emocionada)

Naraku: mujer me vas a dejar sordo un día de estos (se quejo naraku) hakudoshi, kanna, kagura, byakuya las visitas llegaron.

Kagura: espero que allá llegado sesshomaru.

Kanna: yo espero que haya llegado mi comadre.

Hakudoshi: yo que uno de mis compadres.

Kikio abre la puerta, quienes las visitas resultan ser.

Kikio: inuyasha, kagome bienvenidos.

Kagome, inuyasha y shippo (quien kikio olvido nombrar) entran a la casa de naraku.

Naraku: hola inuyasha me alegras que hayas venido (Dijo sin mirarlo)

Inuyasha: hola naraku, también a mi (dijo también sin mirarlo)

Kagome: nunca cambian eh kikio.

Kikio: si, por cierto quien es el (dijo señalando a shippo)

Shippo: pues yo soy…

Hakudoshi: MI COMPADRE (dijo abriendo los brazos como señal de abrazo)

Shippo: COMPADRE QUE BUENO, AL FIN PUEDO ENTRAR A UNA CASA SIN QUE ME CORRAN CUANDO ME VEN (dijo abrazándolo, pero a hakudoshi lo estaba ahorcando)

Hakudoshi: com - padre me estas…

Kanna: shippo estas asfixiando a mi hermano.

Shippo: que, ah perdón compadre (dijo soltándolo)

Hakudoshi: cof, cof, no hay problema.

TOK, TOK, TOK.

Kikio: mas visitas.

Kikio abre la puerta y aparece frente a ella miroku, sango, sus hijos y kohaku.

Kikio: bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar, kohaku veo que has crecido mucho desde la ultima vez.

Kohaku: si, ahora tengo 20 años.

Kikio: bien adelante.

Una vez que los deja pasar kohaku saluda a todos con cortesía y a sus amigos con un abrazo.

Shippo: donde te habías metido compadre.

Kohaku: tú sabes como es la vida de un exterminador.

Hakudoshi: bien, oye por si acaso no has conseguido pareja.

Kohaku: n-no (dijo extrañado por la pregunta)

Hakudoshi: es por que kanna necesita pareja.

Kanna: y tu un nuevo cerebro, zopenco.

Kohaku: kanna (dijo abrasándola, ocasionando un sonrojo de parte de ella)

TOK, TOK, TOK.

Kohaku se separo de kanna.

Kikio: ¿quien será?

Kikio abre la puerta y lo primero que ve es a una joven que aparenta 19 años, de cabello negro, ojos rojizos, con un kimono de guerra y estaba visiblemente molesta.

¿?: ¡SHIPPO¡

Shippo: s-s-soten q-que te trae por aquí jejeje (dijo shippo aterrorizado)

Soten: se puede saber por que te vi con otra chica ayer en la cascada.

Shippo: ¿Qué chica soten si yo estaba con el ayer pescando? (dijo señalando a inuyasha)

Soten: si claro siempre con tus excusas (dijo entrando a la casa)

Kikio: que gusto tenerte aquí.

Hakudoshi/Kohaku/Kanna: que lastima no decir lo mismo.

Shippo: no les hagas caso mi amor solo están celosos de nuestra relación.

TOK, TOK, TOK.

Kikio: mas visitas.

Abre la puerta y se encuentra con sesshomaru, jaken y rin sobre Ah-Un el dragón de dos cabezas.

Kikio: bienvenido sesshomaru.

Todos: ¿QUE SESSHOMARU VINO?

Kagura: hola sesshy como estas (dijo acercándose a el seductoramente)

Rin: hola señorita kagura.

Kagura: hola (respondió secamente)

Kikio: muy bien pasen (ellos pasaron) mientras preparo bien la mesa, los niños pueden ir a jugar afuera.

Rin/Kohaku/Shippo/Soten/Kanna/Hakudoshi: NO SOMOS NIÑOS.

Kikio: bien bebes, vallan a jugar a fuera.

Rin/Kohaku/Shippo/Soten/Kanna/Hakudoshi: ¡ASH¡ bien.

Ellos se van a fuera a conversar el tema que ya los tenía irritados.

Shippo: ya no somos mas bebes, digo que debemos hacerles saber eso.

Rin: si y yo estoy peor ``no hagas mas bromas que no tienes 6 años´´ ``madura quieres´´ ``acuéstate temprano´´ ``come y luego ve a estudiar´´

Kohaku: que feo es esa vida.

Soten: reglas, reglas y mas reglas, están sofocantes.

Hakudoshi: hasta ahí que pedir permiso para salir de la casa y no entiendo, sí uno quiere salir que salga sin importarte que haga.

Kanna: es fastidioso y vergonzoso dejar que te llamen ``bebe´´ ``mi dulce niñito´´ ``hijo de mama´´ ``cosita adorable´´ y la peor de todas ``mi pequeño niño´´

Todos: QUE HORROR.

Shippo: así pues miren ustedes saben que yo vivo con inuyasha, kagome y sus hijos (todos asienten) bueno ellos un día ellos contrataron a una niñera para que cuidara a sus hijo estando yo cuando le pregunte a kagome el por que no me dejo cuidarlos y ella me dijo ``creo que todavía eres muy pequeño para una gran responsabilidad´´

Hakudoshi: dios eso esta mal, muy mal.

Kohaku: si a mi me paso igual con mi hermana, hoy cuando veníamos para acá me dijo que la ayudara con los niños, al principio todo bien pero cuando me disponía a ayudarle a arreglar a sora me dijo ``kohaku eres un buen niño´´

Kanna: estoy harta de todo esto, si me vuelven a decir que soy una bebe los voy a…

Rin: SH¡ escuchen, creo que están hablando de algo importante.

_EN EL COMEDOR_

Kikio: no me gustaría tener que dejar a los niños solos con extraños.

Sesshomaru: los lord me han dicho sobre un lugar donde podemos pasar solo 3 meses de vacaciones y se me ocurrió en agradecimiento por la cena ir allá.

Kikio: pero…

Naraku: vamos kikio son solo 3 miserables meses nada mas, a demás necesitábamos tiempo a solas (dijo seductoramente al oído de kikio)

Kikio: y ¿los niños?

Sesshomaru: ellos se pueden quedar en mi palacio, allá estarán mas que seguros.

Inuyasha: acepto ir.

Naraku: yo también.

Miroku: yo igual.

Kagura: y yo ni que se diga (dijo abrazandose a sesshomaru y este con una vena en la frente)

_A FUERA EN EL JARDIN_

Un grupo de seis jóvenes escucho la conversación de los adultos dentro de la casa se alejan un poco de allí para conversar el tema.

Kohaku: perfecto. Ellos se van a divertir y nosotros encerrados en el castillo de aquel ogro.

Rin: óyeme a el no le hables así, pero, tienes razón.

Shippo: que mala suerte tenemos.

Kanna: esta kagura va con ellos hakudoshi.

Hakudoshi: por lo menos no la tenemos que soportar estos tres horribles meses.

Rin: tal vez no es tan malo si lo piensan bien.

Todos: que te traes rin.

Rin: piénsenlo sin nuestros supervisores estamos libres de sus reglas y supervisión.

Kohaku: tienes razón.

Shippo: la pura verdad.

Kanna: como no lo pensé.

Rin: les propongo esto, el día en que ellos se vallan de aquí, nosotros tendremos la liberta e independencia que siempre quisimos, no mas comentarios como ``bebe´´ o ``niño bonito´´ o supervisores que nos sigan, solo nosotros seis disfrutando divertida y alocadamente nuestra propias vacaciones sin padres, y que me dicen.

Todos: aceptamos tu idea.

Rin: bien terminamos de cenar y nos ponemos a planear todo lo que haremos en este mes y los siguientes.

Todos: serán los mejores 3 meses de nuestra vida.

CONTINUARA…

Espero que les haya gustado.

Proximo capitulo mañana asegurado.

Besos Kimizuka 3


	2. Chapter 2

bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo de rebeldes disfruten y comenten.

Kikio: adiós kanna, hakudoshi los voy a extrañar muchos mis bebes.

Hakudoshi/Kanna: `` _bebes, para nuestra mala suerte lo dice en publico, mujer por que nos humillas´´_ pensó- descuida mamá estaremos bien.

Shippo: bueno los voy a extrañar todos los días `` _una vez que termine de divertirme´´ pensó-_ no se preocupen estaremos bien.

Kagome: seguro mi pequeño shippo.

Shippo: `` _cuando regrese cambiaremos muchas cosas, empezando por los apodos´´ pensó-_ tranquila kagome todos estaremos bien.

Kohaku: adiós hermana.

Sango: adiós hermanito espero que tu y los niños se alimenten bien.

Miroku: y también no jueguen demasiado ni se vallan a lastimar.

Kohaku: `` _rin tiene razón, ya quiero ver la hora que podemos ser libres de esta tortura_ ´´ pensó- no te preocupes hermana, cuñado estaremos bien.

Rin: espero que disfrute estos tres meses de vacaciones señor sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: rin los guardias harán el doble de vigilancia para asegurarse que estén bien y a salvo de todo peligro.

Rin: `` _valla nunca estuve mas feliz de tener a todos los adultos fuera de nuestras vidas´´ pensó-_ no se preocupe confió que todos nosotros estaremos bien.

Dayu: adiós papa, adiós mamá´.

Kagome/Inuyasha: adiós dayu, adiós shippo.

Sora/Natsu: adiós papá, adiós mamá.

Yûki: adiós.

Sango/Miroku: adiós mis pequeños.

Kanna/Hakudoshi: adiós naraku, kikio, byakuya y a ti también kagura `` _y si Tebas para no volver, mejor´´ pensaron los albinos._

Kikio: adiós mis bebes, tengan mucho cuidado.

Naraku: cuídense y alimentasen bien niños.

Kagura: adiós mis pequeños demonios insoportables.

Todos: adiós y que la pasen bien.

Todos los adultos vieron por última vez a todos los niños, tenían un mal presentimiento de todo, ya vistos que todo andaba bien se fueron a su destino. (Y aun se van dejando los solos, que ``buenos padres´´ son)

Mizuki: (unas de las sirvientas del castillo) bien, niños vamos que adentro los esperan unos dulces de chocolate, cubiertos con salsa chocolate caliente con bombones y un batido de chocolate [se los voy a dejar en claro, a mi me encanta no, me fascina tampoco, me enloquece el chocolate mmm es tan sabroso]

Los niños: ¡SI¡

Fueron al castillo excepto un grupo de jóvenes que ya conocen.

Rin: se fueron.

Kohaku: y nos dejaron solos.

Shippo: sin padres y sin reglas.

Hakudoshi: tres meses sin ellos.

Kanna: nada que nos detenga.

…..

Todos: SERAN LOS TRES MEJORES MESES DE NUESTRA VIDA.

_3 DIAS DESPUES_

Todos: SERAN LOS PEORES TRES MESES DE NUESTRA VIDA.

Rin: bueno no están malo como se ve.

Shippo: QUE NO ESTAN MALO, MIRANOS RIN SOMOS PRISIONEROS EN ESTE CASTILLO.

Kanna: mejor hubiéramos jugando quien soporta más que te humillen, que te traten como un niño, que… NO YA NO LO SOPORTO MAS SI ME VUELVEN A TRATAR COMO UNA NIÑA O UN BEBE QUE NISIQUIERA SABE IR AL BAÑO LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS.

Hakudoshi: cálmate kanna.

Kohaku: ojala nos hubiéramos enterado que sesshomaru dio tal orden.

_FLASH BACK_

_DIA 1_

Kohaku: al fin se fueron.

Todos: SI

Kanna: no mas vigilancia o sobrenombres de bebes.

Shippo: y lo mejor, no mas niñeras.

Hakudoshi: que haremos en nuestro primer dia sin padres.

Shippo: escuche que hay una fiesta en un pueblo que esta a 32 kilómetros de aquí y se dice que en ese pueblo las fiestas son de lo mejor.

Rin: entonces que estamos esperando, vamos antes que inicie.

Todos se disponían irse para aquel pueblo, pero son deteninos por los guardias del castillo.

Rin: ¿Por qué nos bloquean el paso?

Guardia 1: el lord sesshomaru ordeno que todos los niños deben permanecer en vigilancia las 24 horas del día y que no les tenía permitido salir.

Todos: ¿¡QUE!?

Shippo: no creen que están exagerando.

Guardia 2: son órdenes y nosotros cumplimos con esas órdenes.

Guardia 1: ahora valla con mizuki que lees leerá un cuento de niños.

Todos: ¡NO SOMOS NIÑOS!

Guardia 2: lo siento son órdenes de lord sesshomaru.

Todos muy molestos y fastidiados fueron con mizuki a que les leyera el bendito cuento para niños sin poder disfrutar su primer día sin padres.

_DIA 2_

Los jóvenes caminaban con cautela de no ser descubiertos por los guardias, ya estaban en la salida cuando.

Mizuki: Niños, que creen que hacen.

Rin: no hacemos nada mizuki – chan solo pensamos ir a un picnic hoy y…

Mizuki: ir a ya fuera, o no, no, no, no, no ustedes no irán a ningún lado me oyeron, por ordenes del amo sesshomaru tengo que escoltarlos nuevamente al castillo.

Kanna: pero queremos salir, además no iremos tan lejos del castillo.

Hakudoshi: además podemos ir al jardín, pero no salir del castillo.

Shippo: están exagerando demasiado, me oyeron, demasiado.

Mizuki: lo siento pero ustedes niño no deben salir sin supervisión.

Todos: ¡NO SOMOS NIÑOS!

Dicho esto volvieron al castillo y se encerraron en todo lo que quedaba del día.

_DIA 3_

Esta ves shippo le pidió ayuda a su novia soten, para que todos ellos pudieran salir a la playa, lo hicieron de la manera mas sigilosa que ni los guardias y ni los sirvientes se percataron que salían, cuando estaban a punto de salir del castillo apareció…

Shin: (un aciano yokai de apariencia de 50 años de edad, su cabello era de color blanco con toques negros, ojos color verde hierba, viste un kimono de color marrón con detalles explosivos violetaJ) ¿a donde creen que va señorita rin y juntos con sus amigos afueras del castillo?

Soten: quítate anciano (dijo molesta)

Shippo: cálmate soten, se mas amable.

Rin: anciano shin queremos salir a la playa, por favor se puede hacer aun lado para ir a la playa.

Shin: sabes que el señor sesshomaru ordeno no dejarlos salir sin supervisión.

Soten: pero quien te crees, creo que necesitas modales anciano (dijo mostrándoles los puños)

Rin: soten detente.

Soten no escucho se disponía a golpear al viejo, pero el viejo usa sus poderes telepáticos contra soten, haciendo que ella se elevara y se golpiara contra el suelo una y otra veces seguidas, a los otros no les quedo de otra y volvieron al castillo.

_FIN DE FLAS BACK_

Shippo: esto es un caso, en vez de estar divirtiéndonos haya a fuera, estamos encerrados aquí en este horrible castillo.

Rin: ¡OYE!

Shippo: sin ofender.

Hakudoshi: entonces nos quedaremos encerrados por tres meses sin poder uno divertirse.

Soten: es un milagro que después de eso, me dejaran entrar al castillo.

Shippo: si por que les pedí que te dejaran entra.

Kohaku: estamos perdidos, ya lo único que podemos hacer es hablar para entretenernos.

Rin: tal vez no.

Todos: ahora que rin.

Rin: a nosotros nos dejan ir a la aldea de inuyasha no es verdad.

Shippo: si tu idea es ir a la aldea, escapar y divertirnos estos tres meses, no gracias, se te olvida que donde sea que vallamos nos encuentran, ellos poseen un olfato mas fino que el de nosotros.

Rin: y si hubiera un lugar el cual ellos no pudieran encontrar.

Todos: ¿¡de que lugar hablas rin!?

Rin: el mundo de kagome.

Todos: que, el mundo de kagome.

Shippo: pero si kagome a intentado abrir el pozo de los huesos todos estos años, como nosotros podemos abrir el portal que kagome lleva años intentando.

Rin: deje decirles que ustedes son cuatro youkai y si usamos sus poderes demoniacos al mismo tiempo, tal vez podamos abrir el portal.

Kanna: creo que tienes razón, tal vez podamos ir al mundo de kagome.

Shippo: odio ser realista, pero y los guardias.

Rin: no te preocupes, el señor sesshomaru siempre me deja ir a la aldea cada vez que quiero, y los guardias les podemos decir que vamos al baño y aprovechamos ese tiempo y abrimos el portal, que me dicen.

Todos: aceptamos otra vez tu loca idea, rin.

Al día siguiente, rin le pregunto a mizuki si se podía ir a visitar a la aldea de inuyasha, como siempre le dijo que si, pero que llevaran a dos o cuatro guardias para que los acompañara, una vez en la aldea decidieron estar media hora para después llevar acabo su plan, ya pasada la media hora se excusaron para ir al baño y los guardias asintieron, una vez lejos se fueron al pozo de los huesos, rin les dijo que debían concentrar su poder demoniaco hacia el pozo, los cuatros siguieron las instrucciones de rin concentraron todo su poder demoniaco en el pozo, el pozo al principio no reaccionaba, pero después una luz apareció dentro del pozo, el pozo había abierto un portal hacia el desconocido mundo de kagome.

Rin: bien lo lograron.

Shippo: si, pero fue agotador.

Hakudoshi: de mas de agotador.

Kanna: bien a la cuenta de 3, saltamos al pozo.

Hakudoshi/Shippo: que no deberíamos denscansar.

Guardia: oigan que hacen allí.

Hakudoshi/Shippo: 1, 2, 3 ahora.

Todos saltaron al pozo de los huesos, mientras que el guardia intenta seguirlos, el guardia también salta al pozo, pero el llega ya al fin del pozo sin ni siquiera los chicos estaban con el.

Guardia: no, ahora que le diré a sus padres.

_MIENTRAS QUE EN EL PORTAL_

Todos: esta es increíble.

Rin: esta de pelos.

Kanna: mucho mas que eso.

Hakudoshi/Shippo: lo logramos hemos podido conseguir.

Kohaku: seguro el guardia debe estar como loco buscándonos por todos lados.

Todos: jajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Soten: miren veo una luz.

Rin: señores hemos llegado.

Todos: AH¡

Al salir del pozo vieron que estaban en un templo, pensaron que no habían logrado nada y salieron de el, al observar bien todo una vez afuera se veía diferente a su mundo, los autos pasaban, arriba estaban las aves y los aviones volando e incluso la gente vestía ropa extraña.

Rin: señoras y señores e aquí el mundo de kagome.

CONTINUARA…

BUENO QUE LES PARECIO, QUE PASEN BUENA NOCHE O MAÑANA EN SU PAIS.

Besos kimizuka (^_^)


End file.
